Sora Uchiha of Solid Lightning
by Valaxis
Summary: Self insert, a death in our world leads to adventures in the Naruto universe. Sora is born into the Uchiha clan as Saskue's brother, except he remembers his past life where he was a fan of the series. Rated M for mature themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Excitement

**A/N:** I do not own any part of Naruto, only my own personal characters, this was a long time in the making as I am very lazy when it comes to typing, I do plan to make this a long story and comments including criticism will help me get motivated, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it!

 **Side note:** Any and all religious figures and beings that are mentioned are used as plot devices and not in an attempt to sway you the reader into a certain religion. This was the only way I could think to make the story work- **Valaxis**

My name is Michael, or at one time it was. See I wasn't famous, and I never will be. I never did anything outstanding, I never even made my local town's news. I led a small quiet life, swim team during the summer and high school. The only pole vaulter on the track team. My only real accomplishments being winning swim meets and flips with my friends. I was athletic, well liked, and a secret anime and manga "nerd" particularly Naruto, I loved that series with a passion. I led a quiet life, but I enjoyed it. However that all ended at age 17, I had recently gotten my license and was enjoying the freedom that came with driving. There I was, driving home after hanging out with one of my friends, happy as could be, then suddenly, "Bam!" one loud crunching noise and darkness, nothingness.

After what seemed like an eternity my consciousness came back into focus and there I was floating above my own funeral. I looked around and my entire family was there, all my friends, an ex, and some people I barely knew. I wandered the pews hearing the sobs of my loved ones from what I gathered from side conversation was that I was t-boned in an intersection by a drunk driver. I had instantly snapped my neck so that explained why I felt no pain. I watched as my mom and dad came toward the casket where I lay and whispered their final goodbyes sorrow and loss on their faces. One by one my friends, all with a dead look in their eyes and tears running down their cheeks said their goodbyes, all telling me how good of a friend I was and how much I would be missed. The ceremony drew to a close and everyone filed out of the church, I attempted to follow them all out but was stopped by an unseeable force, I collapsed to my knees and began to sob, I had lost everything, my life, my loved ones, the girl who had gotten away, my future. I opened my eyes and noticed that the church around me was crumbling away, the pews fading into nothing, the glass shattering and raining down, and the ceiling breaking and revealing a void above me. I stared into the void instinctually I was terrified by the sight and began to run, where I was planning to go I'm not sure. Despite my efforts to run I was torn from the ground and flung into the darkness, upon entering I came to the realization that my body was no longer there I was in nothingness

Again there was nothingness. It seemed to go on forever, I lost all perception of time and let myself go. I was broken from watching my family and friends mourn my own death, and from losing them, during the time I was in nothingness I slowly began to give and let myself fade. As I was about to give up entirely, something happened. In the nothingness a bright white light began in the distance and rapidly came closer, it began to be too bright and the scene changed.

Suddenly everything snapped into focus and I was sitting in a large room. The room was white, too white. The chair I was sitting in, the clothes I was dressed in, the desk I was facing, the chair behind the desk, all blindingly white and pure. It was too much, while it was a beautiful office It was close to blinding. I looked down and that my body had returned and… was dressed in pure white... joy. Suddenly a voice came from behind the chair I was facing.

"Sorry about the wait Michael, you have _nooo_ idea how many people I've had to go through today alone"

The man behind the voice spun around in his chair. He was a man with a halo and 6 wings dressed in all white, his barely readable all white name tag read "Gabriel Archangel", in his left hand there was a pure white Iphone, his thumb moving at incredible speeds across the screen, his right hand holding a surprisingly black pen, his pure blue eyes on me, painfully white and somehow glowing teeth showing in his smile.

"Its sunday so God's resting." The man now named Gabriel paused. "I mean he doesn't need to, he's God, but he chooses to, so that leaves us Archangels to fill in for the time being, now let's get your next life started shall we?"

Extremely confused I raised my finger in a questioning way

"Question Michael?"

"Umm, well yeah, a lot of questions let me get this straight. Im dead, God's resting for the day, your GABRIEL, like Gabriel from the bible, and your giving me a new life?"

"Well aren't you the observative one? Yes I am Gabriel, God is currently resting, and you get a new life!" Gabriel said, his teeth flashing, looking and sounding disturbingly similar to a salesman.

"Okay, umm, not that I'm ungrateful, but why give me a new life? And why can't I just go back to my old life" I said hopefully as Gabriel kept up the salesman smile except it seemed to be sadder.

"Plain and simple, God made a policy about 300 years ago that states that anyone on earth who dies before they turn 20 gets a new life that they will enjoy, unfortunately you cannot go back, you died, and that's that, however you can get a more exciting better life where you're going. For you that seems to be…( He glanced at a screen on his desk) The Naruto universe, interesting choice I must say, I'm actually a fan of the series myself. Now this is a warring universe and they have chakra and abilities beyond what your normal body can handle, so I will be putting you in with a body configured for that world."

I looked at him confused "A body configured for the Naruto world?"

"Yes like increased natural abilities above the average of their world, which is much much higher than the average of Earth"

I nodded at that honestly made sense for the Naruto universe

He he began jotting some notes on a ipad on his desk while speaking

"Now I want you to be more than a cannon fodder ninja as it wouldn't be a good life so I will give you the choice of when you are born there, where you are born, and I'll let you create a special chakra nature, essentially a kekkei genkai which you will be able to make techniques off of or i'll let you choose a pre existing one, and actually while I'm at it I'll let you become a main character if you want along with the power. I can't let you become one of the main characters like becoming Naruto, but if you want you can become a sibling to a main character and hold a place as a main character, go for it"

He flipped the ipad towards me and I grabbed it.

"Use this to choose what you want, it will allow you to choose pretty much everything"

I looked at the screen and saw how many choices there were. Over 300 separate sections for everything from hair color to family. As I filled out what I wanted I noticed one large wright in section at the bottom, it was titled, "Special powers and abilities" I glanced up at Gabriel and saw him typing on 6 different ipads at once, clearly busy, I filled it out, once I figured out my special technique and how I wanted it to work I had one last field to enter, my own moniker, after a little thought I entered it in and pushed it back to Gabriel who in the meantime had somehow begun using 12 ipads, 6 of which with his wings.

He looked up and smiled at me, he freed one of his hands and scrolled through my choices. Nodding in appreciation, upon reaching the last two sections he carefully read and poured through my specifications and notes.

"I see you found a loophole and gave yourself a upgrade to a kekkei genkai by putting yourself in a clan that already had one" Gabriel pointed out with a humorous tone

I chuckled slightly, nervous that he would be upset but he just seemed to find it funny that I had found out a loophole.

"It's interesting though, not overpowered, but once you become a high level ninja and grasp its full potential it will be terrifying, it's also extremely versatile" Gabriel remarked

"Yea, I thought about it and I wanted something that would make me strong, but would still make things a challenge"

"Well I'm impressed, you even took the time to explain how your upgraded kekkei genkai makes it work, but you are aware that this is impossible until you awaken it and even then will most likely be near impossible to use it in any sort of battle until you put months into training it?"

"Yes I wanted to focus on the basics and improve myself before I started using it, although I plan on awaking it early one way or another."

Gabriel nodded and smiled, I noticed he had added another ipad and had amped up the speed. Curious about this I asked him

"What are you doing on the ipads? You've been using them nonstop since I got here, and you seem to keep using them more and more."

Oh, thats because im talking to you, see normally we just send people straight to their next lives or heaven or hell, whichever one they deserve. However I know for a fact that your next life will be exciting, so I wanted to meet you in person and give you choices. That way I have an excuse to watch over you on my off days"

I sat there shocked, but before I could say anything he glanced at his clock, again all white, so white I couldn't see the hands on it, and said

"Darn! I'm behind, I would love to chat more with you but I don't really have the time, so good luck as a ninja Michael! Or should I say, "Sora Uchiha of the Solid Lightning? I'll be watching over you!"

With a wink and another blinding smile he snapped his fingers and I was gone, everything was dark.

My life as Michael was officially over, I am no longer him, I will never be him again, I am Sora Uchiha, Ninja of the Village Hidden In The Leaves.

Chapter one: Excitement

It was warm, not hot, warm, and comfortable, my lord it was comfortable. Being in a mother's womb was awesome, yes I realise how weird that sounds. However, just imagine the most comfortable bed you've ever been in, then imagine that for 8 months you didn't have to leave. It was better than that. Now aside from my rant about my mother's womb ( and again yes I know exactly how weird it is), things were very strange. People are not conscious or remember being born. Imagine, feeling yourself grow, yea it freaked me out a lil bit. I had all the memories of my past life, all the knowledge, but I was in the womb. For the first little bit things were peaceful, just floating there somewhere between asleep and awake. However when my body gained a chakra network is when things got interesting, I could feel the chakra in me and around me, my mother's chakra and mine, also a separate chakra which I identified as Nature chakra, which I decided to stay far away from and not mess with anytime soon. Chakra is… indescribable. It's like , if you tap into it it's like a pure adrenaline shot... on steroids, everything is on overload. If you're not tapping into it it's like a faint vibration or warmth in your chest. Granted I couldn't really move around as I had just barely grown muscles, I began to expound upon and strengthen my chakra network by Moulding my chakra and releasing it out of my hands, I did this many times while I was awake, once I felt I had a sufficiently strong chakra network I began to shift my chakra around my body, increasing my control and amount. At first i was very confused why it seemed to be easy do even access my chakra, but I realized that by living 17 years without chakra I was super aware of its presence now that I had it, which allowed me to access it much much easier. After some time I became very good at shifting around my chakra and began to experiment with the effects of changing it, applying it to different parts of the body to judge and measure what they could do and the limits I had. I continued to do this until I was fully formed, small but fully formed. I was able to move a little, only small amounts and slowly. I figured out how to buff my muscles and slowly increased the time I could buff them. That feeling was something else. Chakra just being tapped into gave heightened energy, but buffing muscles added power. By buffing my leg muscles I was able to move them much more and felt like I could move them much much easier. Eventually when I was moving my arms around I bumped into something just a little higher up and in front of me. I smiled inwardly, there he was, my new brother, Sasuke.

Yea, I chose to become Sasuke's brother, and yes I know its a basic choice, but come on, like you wouldn't get your hands on a sharingan if you had the chance. Plus I needed it to make my special jutsu, and two it made me into a main character as I would be the same age as Sasuke putting me into the same class as the rest of the Konoha 11, minus Team Guy that is. As time drew on my chakra control and amount increased by a lot. I learned an extensive amount about the way that chakra reacted in certain body parts and what happened when chakra was sent to a single point. I was fascinated with it, obsessed, every single second I had awake I played and tested different things with my chakra, very soon however the day of my birth came. It was a experience I never want to live through again. First, the fluids I lived in for 9 months drained out, then the walls around me began to convulse and squeeze me out, several hours later I came out and it was cold. After 9 months of warmth anything less felt freezing, the temperature of the air was positively frigid. I began screaming as to keep up appearances, and I felt myself shift from one pair of hands to another and I began to be toweled off, cleaning and drying me off, as I was getting toweled off I heard Sasuke come into the world, he was screaming much louder than I was, soon I decided to stop screaming and I felt myself get wrapped up in another towel and passed to someone else. I decided to open my eyes, everything was very bright, much like Gabriel's office, however unlike my experience in heaven my eyes soon adjusted and the first thing I saw was my brothers face, Itachi. He looked at Sasuke and I with loving and joyful eyes, holding us close. I glanced around and didn't see Fugaku, our father. Soon we were passed off to our mother who hugged us and cried in happiness. She rocked us and I felt tiredness creep over me. I glanced over and saw Sasuke asleep, I should have realized he was earlier as his screaming had stopped. Letting myself succumb to the temptress known as sleep, the world faded to black.

During my next few days I went from sleeping to laying awake in my crib either pondering what else I could test with my chakra now that I wasn't in the womb. I was still seriously limited, my muscles only allowed me to move a little without assistance, with chakra I was able to crawl for around 3 mins before I collapsed. It was exhausting beyond belief, after my chakra ran out I quickly felt the effects and was exhausted. It was the most pathetic and helpless I had ever felt. I would quickly pass out afterwards of exhaustion. I continued to ponder ways to increase my control and amount of chakra, when several days after my birth, 18 days if my perception of time was correct, Naruto was born and the nine tails was released on the village.

My experience of that day wasn't as intense as most as A: I was pretty much expecting it and B: I knew the outcome and did not fear the attack, however I was not expecting the amount of killing intent and the level of chakra the nine tails was throwing around. Once it was summoned I immediately woke up and broke out into a cold sweat. Its presence was terrifying even from the distance I was at I could feel it and it shook me to my core. Sasuke woke up and at once began to cry in fear of this level of malevolence, and I couldn't blame him. I was scared out of my mind and I myself was on the verge of tears. Itachi dashed into the room and checked on us both. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw us both ok. He gathered us up into his arms and carried us to the outside of our house on our patio. From our viewpoint we couldn't see much besides the occasional flick and swish of a tail or arm of the Kyuubi. However his killing intent was still palpable. I closed my eyes and began to calm myself down and stop shaking. As soon as I stopped I focused on becoming accustomed to such a ridiculous level of killing intent, slowly but surely I became used to the feeling and was able to breathe normally. Steeling myself I opened my eyes and stared straight towards the area. Sasuke was still crying and Itachi was surveying what we could see of the kyuubi. Itachi looked at me and noticed how serious and unflinching I was. He leaned in and whispered

" You're already so tough Sora, you're going to be an amazing ninja someday."

Not letting him see the smile that crept to my face I nuzzled into his shoulder. Trust me, getting an compliment from Itachi would make you smile too. He continued to hold us tight until the kyuubi disappeared and we felt his presence much farther away. He gathered us both up and walked us back into our house. We sat there until I felt the Kyuubi's presence vanish. Soon afterwards I managed to fall asleep in Itachi's arms and woke up a few hours later to Fugaku returning to our house. He dropped off his shinobi gear and took off his sandals in the doorway. He sat down on the floor by the door and rested his head on his hands for a few moments and took a deep breath. He turned and came over to where we sat. As he approached I noticed the look in his eyes, dead, beaten and defeated. His entire visage seemed to exude defeat and sorrow. He came closer and picked up Sasuke and I, as he held us I noticed him shaking. Itachi was watching and asked Fugaku

"Father… how many died?"

Fugaku responded, voice sounding detached and dead

"Too many… much to many"

"Anyone we know?"

"Several of our clan.. and Minato."

Itachi quickly breathed in in surprise

"What about Kushina?"

"She died as well.."

"What of their child wasn't he due last night?"

Fugaku didn't respond and Itachi nodded slowly

"I see"

Sasuke had fallen asleep, but I was wide awake, I had always heard in the fandom that Kushina and Mikoto, our mother were very good if not best friends, but I had never heard of Fugaku and Minato being friends, apparently, as I later found out the Namikaze family were close family friends and it hit the entire Uchiha clan hard as they were among the few people allowed into the Uchiha compound. This was surprising needless to say, but I quickly accepted it as a truth, what mostly confused me is why no one spoke of Naruto, I knew he survived but no one seemed to mention it. I realized that he must have just gone straight to the orphanage, most likely against the Hokage's wishes. It was frustrating to think about, the fact that I couldn't help him out yet, in fact it was frustrating that I couldn't really do anything yet. I laid here in my father's lap, helpless. Scratch frustrating it was infuriating, a 18 year old mind stuck in the body of a newborn. Somewhere along the line I let myself fall asleep.

Over the next year I had found a new resolve, I became more obsessed with learning just how my chakra worked, so I would meditate, focusing on one thing at a time. Over the next year I discovered a way to toughen my arms by pushing chakra into the network in them and finely distributing it evenly throughout, however this ate through my chakra at a much faster than merely buffing my muscles as it required, keeping just the right amount evenly through the whole arm, keeping the flow stagnant, and adding the necessary chakra to keep it going. At the beginning it took all of my concentration just to keep it going for 10 seconds. Eventually I managed to get it to around a minute with my whole body. However I typically passed out right afterwards but it was good training for my chakra network. During that first year my amount of chakra multiplied by around 20. With my constant training it grew much faster than normal but it still wasn't where I wanted it to be. I had began to crawl after 3 months and at 6 months I began to walk. This surprised my parents as that was very advanced for my age.

However, I had made a mistake at around 8 months. I was walking around the house and I noticed that the only other person at home was my mother who was dealing with paperwork in Fugaku study. I decided to test out the muscle buff for real and quickly sneaked my way outside the house to our garden. I hopped down to the grassy area and quickly buffed my muscles. I began to run and boy, was I fast for being 8 months old. Normally walking, I could go around a mile per hour if I really tried. While I was buffed I estimated that I could run about 8 miles per hour. For a adult in the Naruto universe that was very slow, but for an 8 month old that was incredibly fast, I felt free, for the first time in a long time, the breeze in my hair the rush of being able to fully stretch my legs, it seemed to me like an itch I had the need to scratch for months, so finally doing it felt amazing. Until I slipped and hit my head that is. I had stepped on a slippery leaf and hit my head on a rock, knocking myself out. I had felt it happen and attempted to stop myself from hitting the rock by shooing chakra into my feet which caused them momentarily stick to the ground to slow myself down, however it backfired completely. In my panic to stop I put more chakra into my feet than was necessary to slow down and ended up sticking my feet completely. What this caused was the upper half of my body to continue moving, however with the bottom portion of my body stationary my upper body and face whipped around and smashed the rock with greater force than it originally would have. I don't remember what happened right after this as I passed out the instant I hit the rock. From what I gathered I was unconscious for a couple days. When I woke up my parents and the hospital staff were greatly relieved, apparently having a clan heir die on your watch was extremely bad for one's reputation as a health professional. As they continued to check up on me they constantly wondered how I had managed to hit the rock hard enough to knock myself out. Eventually they chalked it up to a freak accident. I was relieved they didn't pry into how it really happened, the last thing I wanted was to be labeled as a prodigy. If you're labeled a prodigy in this village you are constantly watched and have many expectations put on you. However just when I thought I was free and clear, Fugaku had to ruin everything. Just when the doctors had released me Fugaku demanded that another test was done.

"Sora needs a chakra network analysis done" He stated

My head snapped towards my father, mouth agape unbelieving what he was saying, if they examined my chakra network I would be labeled a prodigy for sure.

The doctor laughed nervously under my father's cold stare

" Well sir, he really doesn't, he's just 8 months old, their wouldn't be much to analyze in the first place."

" Are you saying my son, the heir to the Uchiha name is WEAK!?" Fugaku yelled, flaring his chakra and releasing a little killing intent

"N- No b-but sir he's just 8 months ol-"

" You will run that test or I will make sure you'll never run a test again"

The man just gulped and told my father he would

I just closed my eyes took a deep breath and thought to myself

'Crap'

The test consisted of a Hyuga looking over my chakra coils and then being placed in a machine that slightly drained my chakra, and from what I gathered it analyzed the density and amount of my chakra. I sat in my Father's arms as we waited for the test results. I knew right away my plan to lie low and hide my training was probably going to fail. I didn't want everyone's eyes on me, expecting me to be great and knowing how strong I was, I would much rather go unnoticed and seem average so everyone would underestimate me, which in the shinobi world is a valuable tool.

The head doctor came out (this much was evident by his much cleaner and more expensive lab coat than the previous doctor) and told my Father to follow him into his office. Still holding me we walked into the office. It wasn't as flashy as Gabriel's but it had nice wood furniture and knick knacks all over his shelves behind his desk. Fugaku sat down with me on his lap and the doctor whose name was Ishi, based off his nametag I had gotten a glimpse at. The man had several scars on his face and his eyes seemed the same of all seasoned shinobi, aged well beyond their years, his hair was greying and receding, yet he had a impressive presence that seemed to exude confidence.

"Well Uchiha-sama, I'm not going to beat around the bush, the test results are… miraculous honestly."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes " What do you mean by astounding?"

I mean for his age his chakra network and amount of chakra are astounding, during the portion of the test that looks over his chakra network we found out that his network was extremely advanced, it looked as though it had been trained on for a year or more, and what's more it's active."

My father's eyes opened up wide and he glanced down at me looking back up at Ishi

"What does this mean then? How did it become active? That's impossible without specialized training to release it and and make it such."

"Unfortunately, Fugaku- sama we don't have a clue how he managed to achieve this but from what his chakra network suggests he may have been subconsciously training it for months if not the entire time he has been alive."

My father's jaw dropped and he looked at me with amazement in his eyes, a rare emotion from him, I had certainly never seen it before. I looked up at him blankly, feigning, … well being a baby.

" That's not all, the amount of chakra he possesses even surpasses children who activated their chakra at an age of eight **years** "

That much I was wasn't surprised about, I had purposely trained in anything that managed to increase my chakra amount as I knew that most of the techniques I would use later in life would undoubtedly require lots of chakra. These exercises ranged from using my chakra to float a leaf, to creating ripples in our families decorative pond only using chakra. I found that all of these helped increase my control but as a byproduct increased my maximum amount of chakra each and every time I practiced them.

My father looked down at me clearly astounded

"He is clearly a genius wouldn't you say?"

The doctor nodded thoughtfully, his eyes boring into mine

"Yes, unlike any I have ever seen in my time, even surpassing his brother, Itachi"

"I must tell the clan of this, they will certainly be overjoyed with the news of another genius among the Uchiha, a clan heir no less."

I could almost cry, one stupid mistake had landed me in the exact situation I was hoping to avoid. If I was labeled a genius all of my plans would go down the toilet. I would have to find a new way to trigger events down the road.

"Actually Fugaku-sama I will recommend that you don't reveal your son's genius to anyone other than your wife and eldest son"

I would have kissed that man, I swear it, if I had been older I would have kissed him. Here I thought my plans were all screwed up, and he suggests that my Father says nothing. I was overjoyed but still cautious knowing my father to be a extremely proud man.

My father narrowed his eyes, not in anger but more so in genuine confusion

"And why would I do that?"

"Because in my time I have seen many a genius born in this village, whether it was a mistake or they genuinely were a genius, and no Fugaku-sama I am not suggesting that your son is not a genius" Noticing the look on my father's face " but in most every case they either fall into depression from not living up to expectations, are so arrogant that they go and get themselves killed believing themselves to be invincible, or are taken out by a high level shinobi fearing their potential, do you recall of the young Sarutobi child who was labeled a genius and was caught by enemy shinobi not 3 months ago?"

"She was brutally murdered wasn't she?" Fugaku responded grimly

"Yes, once the shinobi realized who she was and her genius label was revealed she was slaughtered as a precaution, all the ANBU found after killing the shinobi was various parts of her burned to a crisp."

"You speak the truth but what of Itachi, he was labeled a genius at a young age and he is doing great, he even graduated from the academy at a unheard of age."

"While that is true Fugaku-sama he has already been put into the bingo book for killing those Iwa chunin on his first mission outside the village, any shinobi who he faces now will not take him lightly and it will certainly be harder for him to operate anywhere. If Sora doesn't have this label, however deserving of it he is, he will have a much better chance to be successful and live long enough to be an amazing shinobi worthy of the Uchiha mantle."

My father nodded thoughtfully "I'll respect your expertise Ihsi-san, you've convinced me"

The doctor let out a sigh same as I did with thankfully Fugaku seemed not to notice. Soon afterwards Fugaku thanked the doctor and carried me home where Sasuke and my mother were waiting. Once we arrived at home Fugaku set me down and I walked (slowly and unsteady) to Sasuke and I's bedroom where I collapsed to the floor and took a deep breath. That was much to close, it had almost resulted in the complete failure of my plans. However this gave me a certain freedom I wasn't aware I could have, now that Fugaku knew, I didn't have to completely hide my skill anymore and chances were I with him knowing he would help me grow at a faster rate and learn until… the event I knew would eventually happen, The Uchiha Massacre. I was dreading that day because I didn't know how my being here would effect that event or anything after it. As I sat there pondering I heard shouting coming from the kitchen, I got up and wandered into my Mother and Father shouting at each other

"What if they don't want to be shinobi Fugaku! What if you force them into this and they hate it! I don't care if Sora is some ultra genius. I already regret you forcing Itachi into the life he has, he killed a man Fugaku, I've never seen him cry before but he cried for that man!" Mikoto was yelling red in the face crying.

I couldn't believe it, two times in one day I had reached a situation that threatened everything, I felt like crying whether that was my being a baby or feeling like I needed to I wasn't sure.

"Nonsense Mikoto, I cried after my first kill as did you, he's no longer a child he is a fully fledged shinobi, besides I have always said that any child of mine will be a shinobi, we need an heir Mikoto you know this. We have Itachi but he might die in the future we don't know."

My mother stayed quiet and was crying softly

" I- I don't want to force them into anything Fugaku, what if they hate it and they die during it?"

Fugaku came up to her and held her tight

" I promise it will be fine my love I swear it"

I was touched, I never had quite thought of them as a mother and father, this changed my feelings and I waddled over to them, I tugged on Mikoto's pant leg and the two split apart and Mikoto picked me up both of them holding me in between both of them. I wanted to help her feel relieved even slightly so I decided to speak for the first time, in hindsight I probably should have used less words but it worked well.

" D- D-"

Mikoto and Fugaku looked surprised

"Its his first word!"

They sat me on the kitchen table and both were looking at me expectantly eager to hear my first words, I figured they already knew I was a prodigy so I decided to cut loose.

"D- dont worry mama, I wanna be a ninja like big broder"

Both of their mouths just dropped to the floor, Fugaku was the first to respond and he laughed out loud, hysterically so, Mikoto began to cry and picked me up

"That's my son, the genius!" He continued to laugh "he wants to be a ninja huh?"

Still in Mikoto's arms I turned to Fugaku and nodded at him

"I wanna be a ninja fadder, I wanna a-ake the clan pwroud"

MIkoto started to cry again while laughing "I guess I can't argue against that"

Fugaku continued to laugh and left the house shouting about telling the clan I had spoken, soon after Mikoto led me into the crib and placed me in. I was extremely relieved to have gotten through two of my most feared situations for the most part unscathed, nothing changed and no matter how I thought of it, it seemed to be for the best. With both of my parents knowing I was a prodigy I could safely train and practice and show them my progress at a semi-reasonable rate. All in all the whole situation turned out for the best, however demeaning the last one was it was nice to be able to talk again.

Soon Sasuke and I's first birthday was celebrated I thought it would be a small occasion, however as it turned out it was a loud occasion which I was completely unprepared for as it included the entire clan… the entire freaking clan, over 600 people who 78% of which are either currently active ninja or were ninja. Oh and the celebration lasted a week, so no training no chakra manipulation or anything of the sort because the ninja population of our clan all had Sharingan. However the party was not an entire bust as I did receive some insanely helpful gifts ranging from scrolls of basic chakra manipulation techniques to various fighting style scrolls the clan had "acquired"over the years. The elder council all got together and bought Sasuke and I a full set of kunai, shuriken, 2 Tanto blades each and a masterfully crafted katana.

My Katana was astounding, 68 inches of beautiful black chakra metal with the edge being a dark red. Along both sides of the sword a line of dark red seals were inscribed, the katanas hilt was wrapped in intertwining red and black leather throng, and the pommel was made of of solid polished obsidian. Sasuke's sword was identical except where various parts of my sword were red, his was purple. Our parents were told by the council that these swords were special as the blades themselves were made with the highest quality chakra metal money could buy and that they were created by the best blacksmith available. However the surprising part were the seals on the sides of the blades, which I had originally thought of as nothing more than decoration, turned out to be a huge deal. They apparently had been done by the Jiraiya the Toad sage. This seriously got my attention I knew for a fact he was a seal master. Apparently the council, in a pretty obvious attempt to appease our father had dumped a huge amount of money into getting the seals done. The seals themselves were incredibly useful, by adding chakra into them the sword the seals cleaned, sharpened, absorbed vibrations that would cause arm numbness in battle, and fortified the swords to a ridiculous degree. As stated by one elder who was showing them off

"These swords could take a full powered punch from Tsunade-sama and not even leave a scratch much less a dent."

Which was a incredibly bold statement considering from what I saw in my past life she could easily crush large buildings with no effort whatsoever. I wasn't sure I believed him totally but understood that these were extremely high quality swords. Which begged the question, where was these swords in the show? These swords were not in the regular storyline so did that mean that my involvement had already changed it? I had only been here for a year and apparently several things had already changed. I was taken from my thoughts as I saw Itachi ask to see my sword, Fugaku nodded and passed him my blade. I didn't mind him using it at all, Itachi was a great older brother he was kind and always seemed to be willing to take care of Sasuke and I. He held the sword and tested its balance, swinging it around and performing basic katas with it. Suddenly he stopped and the sword blade began to flow red, the seals flashed white and turned black. The sword was beautiful. Soon Itachi sheathed the sword and handed it back to my father, who in turn ordered them to be stored into the Uchiha vault in our house. The rest of the party was uneventful and boring but I enjoyed talking to the people, granted it wasn't very good conversation because I had to act like a baby but it was still conversation nonetheless.

Now I don't mean to skip ahead and lose too much but in full honesty… the next like 3 years were really uneventful and boring. Only 1 main thing happened, Sasuke and I were tested for our chakra affinities. Granted Sasuke was only barely able to push any chakra into his chakra paper but he was able to nonetheless. Which was exactly what father had been waiting for. However when we were tested the results were very….. Interesting. Sasuke had a very high affinity towards fire and a light affinity towards lightening. Our father celebrated this as it was the same as Itachi, who had the same fire affinity to about the same degree. I know that's confusing to hear but bear with me, if you could hear some of the lingo and terminology actually used in this world about chakra you would go crazy. The show and the manga of Naruto really simplified it and made it so we as an audience could understand it. Apparently with chakra natures your affinity level is based off the surface mass of the paper changed by the chakra. So the total area of the standard Konoha paper was 32 square inches. Sasuke's paper burned up to 25 square inches and wrinkled around 6 square inches. Usually a strong affinity is labeled as 10 or above 15 is considered very high and 20 and above is in the genius category. Itachi's had been 27 for fire but that was his only affinity. I know they don't either reach a full 32 but in all fairness they had both were four at the time and had just unlocked their chakra. All things considered it made sense that both of them had such a ridiculously high affinity towards fire, they had access to **Amatarasu** once they unleashed their Mangekyou Sharingan after all. However the amount the paper changed and to the degree that it changed weighs in also. The intensity of the heat produced or how many bends there are in the wrinkled paper are two such examples. I bet some of you are very confused and are probably thinking of when Naruto discovered his chakra nature. All his paper did was cut across the paper, wind chakra is different as it isn't measured by surface mass but by the fineness of the cut. I won't delve much into that because it just gets convoluted and annoying to deal with. You may be asking however, "Well Kakashi shows Naruto the paper before he tested it and made the whole paper wrinkle." Yes you are correct, however Kakashi had mastered the lightning style completely and he was 29 at the time. The earlier the age the closer and more accurate representation of their affinity.

Sasuke's results were great and was labeled a prodigy of fire ( Not a real thing but he boasted about it nonetheless.) My results however were… well exactly as I had requested with Gabriel. A perfect 32/32 square inch lightning release reaction with the most wrinkles ever recorded. Apparently as I soon was told, the only person to receive over a 30 in any release ever in the history of Konoha were the First and Second Hokage, but I was however the first to have a perfect affinity EVER. A very serious oversight by myself, when I filled out the form in Gabriel's office I did not realize that filling out 32 out of a possible 32 points solely into lightening would not be a good idea and would only lead me to get more unwanted attention (Yes, in retrospect it sounds dumb as hell). At the time I figured that having the highest affinity towards lightening possible would only make my goal for my own jutsu become easier. While I was not incorrect in thinking this, it pretty much made my plan of staying low that much harder. While my father was overjoyed that I had scored so well, he was miffed at the fact that I had no affinity towards fire but he vowed to build one from scratch by practicing fire release along with controlling my lightning affinity. While Sasuke was mildly upset that he had been beaten, he perked up at the thought that I only had one affinity while he had 2. And thus our sibling rivalry was born.

Now I bet your thinking along the lines of " So what, you made yourself OP, boohoo for you" and in response I will say, "Shut the hell up". Yes, my lightning affinity is great yes, but it causes so many damn problems. For example:

1\. Channeling any chakra anywhere near electricity of any kind caused my network to become all screwy as my chakra immediately tries to change. Granted this was eventually overcome but it took months of effort just to get my control back to normal and act normal with electricity present. I had noticed this before I knew what my affinity was. Afterwards it totally made sense

2\. ANY other jutu or nature change besides lightening becomes almost impossible as my chakra naturally only wants to change into lightening, and lightening alone. This was a serious problem as my father was drilling me every single day on fire nature changes. Which after a year, had proved fruitless, as I had only managed to produce the most basic fire jutsu in the Uchiha library.

3\. It further cemented the idea in Fugaku's head that I was an incredible genius and needed special tutoring.

However, when it came to actually performing lightning release it was really easy. Like, insanely easy. The first day I was given training for lightening release was one I will never forget.

"Sora" Fugaku called

I glanced up from the chakra control scroll I was pouring through and looked towards him.

"Yes father?" I was slightly worried because he didn't seem pleased

"We will be foregoing your fire release training for the month so you can focus on lightning style."

I furrowed my brows, he had not allowed me to actively train lightening since… ever. His pride had not allowed me to as he believed that a proper Uchiha should be able to use fire style over everything else. His ever growing frustrations with my lack of progress had caused him to make me focus entirely on fire style. I didn't know what made him change but I was glad as I only had been able to work on the basics, just converting my chakra into lightning chakra and releasing it into leaves to try and make them wrinkle so far.

"Great, I've been itching to try it out for a while, what changed your mind though?"

Fugaku sighed and said "Itachi wore me down, he pointed out that since your struggling to learn fire release I should let you learn your natural element first"

I started to get excited and set the scroll down on my bed. I stood up and got on my training outfit which included 5 year old sized ninja sandals, loose black and purple training pants, elbow pads similar to what Sasuke wore later on in the series, and a Purple shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back.

I glanced at the mirror and took in my appearance for the thousandth time. My face resembled Itachi's very closely, eye troughs and all, but my hair was very different, I had told my mother I didn't want to cut my hair for years, its natural style was almost exactly like Madera's as was its color. Yes I did that on purpose, and I looked badass, or at least I knew I would look badass in the future when I filled out more.

During this process Fugaku had left my room and had gone into the study, I reached across my bed and cinched on the ninjato I had been training with for a year and continued into the study as I had every time my father told me it was time for training. I opened the sliding door into my father's study, it had a single table in the middle of the room with pages and forms scattered on it, the little paperwork that clan heads had to do. Other than that the room had several chairs and couches that were used in case of a meeting with father, several swords sat behind the seat Fugaku sat on. As I entered the room I noticed Sasuke already sitting on one of the couches rocking back and forth impatiently. As he noticed me enter he perked up and smiled at me, a smile which I reciprocated and sat next to him waiting for father to tell us what to do. As Fugaku was still signing papers Sasuke turned to talk to me

" Sora are you going to train with me again today?" Sasuke asked while smiling/ smirking

I didn't take this bad even with the smirk as that was our sibling rivalry kicking in, he had been smug for a long time as he had managed to complete several fire jutsu, albeit very small ones. However in out rivalry he was only barely ahead as I had managed to learn the wall walking technique while he could barely keep his foot on the tree long enough to get another foot on the wall. Granted wall walking was technically a harder technique than basic fire jutsu, but to both of us it was more a rivalry of fathers approval, and in that respect Sasuke had me outclassed as Fugaku had praised his progress in fire style more than he ever had praised me with my basic chakra techniques.

" I don't really know, all dad said to me was that he was going to let me finally practice my lightning release." I said with a small chuckle

Sasuke smiled wide momentarily forgetting our rivalry and became excited for me

" That's great Sora! That means soon we can have jutsu spars!"

I smiled at his blatant excitement as it seemed as that he had been wanting me to progress as well. What he did not know is during our regular practice and taijutsu spars I always held back quite a bit. Sasuke always went completely all out in order to beat me, but I rarely went over 25% effort against him, he used chakra empowered kicks and punches and I usually didn't strengthen myself with against him. I had started training physically around 3. People's bodies were different here, I was able to start training then because children here didn't have any problems with their muscles by training them. It was the same as a teenager training essentially.

At that point Fugaku looked up and tossed his pen to the side.

" Sora, for the time being I'm going to assign you to a new teacher to start you in lightning release, you will meet him at training ground 8, it's just outside the compound so I trust you know where to find it."

I nodded, I had been there many times, as my father had started letting Sasuke and I leave the compound alone since we had just turned 5.

"Now, your new sensei isn't a Uchiha member, unfortunately we have no one in the clan that is a master of the lightning nature change surprisingly. However he is very skilled and will be an excellent sensei."

This surprised me as I thought his pride in the Sharingan would stop him from ever letting Sasuke or I take lessons from anyone without it. Granted I already knew that almost no one in the clan even used lightning jutsu but I didn't think no one had bothered to master it. It wasn't that big of a deal to me however. I was just happy to start training for real.

" Sasuke I would like for you to go with Sora and train with your new sensei, I have asked him to train you between jobs and he agreed to do so for a decent amount of money, so I expect both of you boys to so your best for him and learn all you can, in one weeks time I will assess what you have learned and I will see if I will continue to have you train under him. Do both of you understand?"

Sasuke and I nodded understanding completely what was expected of us.

"Good, Now you will meet him there in 15 mins"

We both got up and bowed to our father then stepped out of the room. As soon as the door was closed Sasuke grinned at me and shouted " Beat you there!" Grinning back at him we took off running, a mad dash through the house over our houses fence and sprinting through the streets of the compound, we both rounded the corner onto the main street and felt a familiar hand catch us both by the backs of our shirts. With this sudden loss of momentum Sasuke tripped and fell on his butt. I however used the force of my momentum and to flip myself making use of the hand holding on to the back of my shirt, I pulled out my ninjato and mid air, flipped it into a reverse grip, placing my hand on the butt of the sword, at this point I was completely upside down above my assailant I attempted to stab downward where I knew the hands shoulder would be but the hands owner scoffed and pulled out a kunai, and flicked my sword away from his shoulder essentially deflecting the blade. The hand suddenly let go as my momentum carried me behind him. I flipped through the air and landed on my side, I had managed to sheathe my sword so I didn't stab myself with it but the fall still hurt a lot.

"No fair big brother!" Sasuke complained, and I heard a light laugh, I glanced up smiling as I knew exactly our "assailant" was, Itachi.

"Im impressed Sora!" came a voice over my shoulder, which I recognised right away as Shisui

"I wasn't aware you had progressed that far in your sword training, color me impressed"

I got myself off the ground and dusted off my shirt and pants grumbling

"Yea, what does it matter though, I didn't come anywhere close to hitting him"

I pouted at Itachi and I saw him just smile at me

"Oniisan why won't you let me just get you once!?" I childishly whined

Itachi gave me a dry look and said "Because you always use a sharp blade" he turned around and looked back at Sasuke and said loudly "At least you did better than SOMEBODY" I could hear Shisui snickering and I attempted to not laugh myself as Sasuke still had a dirt stains all over the seat of his pants which he was brushing off furiously with a bright blush on his cheek.

Suddenly seeming to forget his prior embarrassment completely Sasuke lit up and bounced over to where Itachi was standing, grinning like a madman he asked Itachi

"Big brother will you watch Sora and I train? Were getting a new tutor today so it should be special!"

I walked up to him as well but I pretty much knew what to expect, Itachi just glanced to Shisui who tapped his wrist signaling that they didn't have the time, Itachi gave a sad smile and poked Sasuke and I in the forehead, "Sorry you two, Shisui and I have to check in and get our next assignments, maybe next time though"

Itachi dealt with Sasuke's whining and I glanced at Shisui who just smiled weakly and mouthed "Sorry"

Itachi and Shisui walked away leaving Sora and I standing on the street corner. One glance is all it took for Sasuke and I to pick up our race. Noticing Sasuke was directly on my heels I smirked to myself and used a slight bit of in my legs and burst forward almost twice as fast as we had had been running. Deciding to take a faster path instead of going through the front gate of the Uchiha Compound which was located two streets over from the main road I charged straight at the border wall and jumped. My right foot landed sideways in the middle of the wall an I used it to flip myself sideways over the 15 plus foot barrier. I had a bad habit of doing flashy moves like that but it was hard not to. For years in my previous life I dedicated myself to parkour and freerunning, it was a hobby I was very passionate about. However in this world, and especially with the usage of chakra the impossible in my past life was easy, borderline basic. It was incredible. The feeling of running far faster than anyone in my past life could have as a 5 year old was a crazy thought to me. I managed to get 3 flips in over the wall before I let out and landed on the sidewalk on the other side. About 300 feet from where I landed, in the middle of a small forest, was the entrance to training ground 8, I glanced around then grinned to myself again, not seeing Sasuke yet, I fully cut loose and flooded my entire system full of chakra and sprinted to the tree line. I had estimated that at full speed I currently could run about 120 mph ( and to those thinking that was really really fast, a low rank chunin could top out at speeds of 800 mph in short bursts, I won't even get into Jonin, when I heard how fast they traveled on average I nearly crapped myself, and that's not even getting into jutsu that were considered teleportation.) At that speed I outpaced all new genin and some mid rank genin, this was to be expected however as for the most part I trained speed above everything else, what can I say? Being insanely fast in a fight had its advantages. Granted I had to downplay how fast I really was to everyone but myself for now, and it made taijutsu sparring with Sasuke feel like I was moving in slow motion, but I needed to lay low for now. As I sprinted I came upon the tree line and jumped 40 feet into the air and landed on the first branch I could reach, as I had seen in the show the trees grew to a massive size in Konoha and the surrounding forests, so maneuvering around in the trees was super easy. I tree traveled for about a minute before I found the clearing that served as a meeting place for people in training ground 8. The clearing was all grass except for a relatively small tree ( in comparison to the ones I had ran around in) smack dab in the middle with a giant 8 carved into the side. I reached the tree and sat down next to one of the roots. I grabbed a leaf that was laying on the ground and closed my eyes. Focusing I could feel my chakra, I could feel it flowing, I gathered a small amount of chakra in the hand the leaf was in and willed it to vibrate. Instantly I could feel electricity. Pure and simple it felt.. Good. Whenever I made the change in nature it just felt right. I chalked it up to my insane affinity for the element. I pushed the chakra into the leaf and heard it wrinkle. I cracked open my eye and saw the leaf, like the times before that I had done the exercise it was in fact wrinkled. I smiled and closed my eyes again. I sat there practicing changing chakra in my body into the lighting element at random places. In my self study I had found that it burned through time and helped my chakra controll a great deal. Shortly afterwards I heard Sasuke appear, he was panting heavily but sat a few feet from me. We sat there patiently and I continued with my exercise. After what felt like a long time I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke asleep on the ground. I glanced at the sky and realized something. It had been at least TWO HOURS since when our sensei was supposed to meet us here. I had lost track of time with my exercise but the sensei had not come. I was insanely confused as I began to wonder if the teacher had gotten lost or had not come. I got up and walked over to Sasuke, I prodded him and he jolted awake. He stretched and got up.

"Sora what time is it?"

He asked still blinking the sleep out of his eyes. I jerked my thumb towards the sun and he gaped at me.

"It's been that long?!"

I nodded grimly both of us had no clue what was going on. We stood there for a bit then Sasuke spoke up and said

" Maybe our new sensei is someone who is just late often?"

I scoffed at that notion

"Yea right Sasuke, like father would hire anyone below Jonin level, and what kind of Jonin would possibly be 2 hours late for…"

Suddenly it came to me, I started to laugh uncontrollably, it all made sense, father had too much pride for Sasuke or I to learn under a non sharingan user, he had one but wasn't part of the clan, and as for being late it totally made sense.

Sasuke just gave me a confused look and I slowly stopped laughing wiped my eyes and let out a sigh.

I lifted my head up and chuckled "It's friggin Kakashi"

 **END CHAPTER 1**

 **AN:** Wow that was super long in the making, after lots of times of motivation crashes and confusion on my part this chapter is done. I would love to hear responses on how I can improve and friendly words of advice. Thank you reading the beginning to this story! I have so many ideas for this I can't wait to get going into the better parts of my storyline. Again thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Crying

AN: Thank you to all who read and favorited/ followed this story, it means a lot and I will try my best to post and update as much as I can. No promises however due to college. I own nothing besides my character.

AN, Post 1 year mark:... Damn guys, I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter, between college, my breakup with my now Ex, and work, I have been busy and even when I tried to wright I had terrible writers block, without further adieu, and much thanks to my friend Tony (he pushed me over and over again to continue this story) here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Crying

It was another hour longer before Kakashi showed up, this didn't bother me as I found it was peaceful to just sit and manipulate my chakra for hours on end. Sasuke, on the other hand, was insanely fidgety, he had chosen to not to fall asleep as to be there the moment that Kakashi would show up. He had been confused at first that I knew who our teacher was and how I had heard of a man called Kakashi, I merely told him that he had come up in the research I was doing into the strong ninja of our village. He took it and thought nothing of it, I liked this version of Sasuke, he was very trusting and kind. It made me sad to know that it would end at some point. All I could hope for was to try and make it last as long as possible.

After a while I felt a strong presence approach very rapidly, I stood up and threw a kunai where I believed the person who I knew to be Kakashi was going to land and like I thought Kakashi appeared book in hand while the other scooped the kunai out of the air right in front of his face without looking at it even once. He tossed the kunai down blade first into the grass next to my foot and I heard Sasuke scramble to his feet. I examined Kakashi and he was exactly how I had envisioned him and known him from the series. Grey gravity-defying hair, headband pulled down over his left eye, his signature mask covering his face, dopey eye smile. He continued to eye smile and said

"I assume you are the Uchiha twins I was hired to train?"

I nodded and began to respond saying that we were but before I could Sasuke yelled out

"Your 3 hours late!"

He looked really frustrated and I would have been too but I knew Kakashi was always like that, right on time as I expected Kakashi responded with

"Well young one I was on my way here when a black cat crossed my path so I had to take a long way around" With his classic eye smile

I glanced to Sasuke and noticed his eye twitching rapidly and was forced to hold back my laughter as he yelled back

" That's bull!"

I glanced at Kakashi and smirked, I turned to Sasuke and calmly said

"Don't be ridiculous Sasuke, Sensei Kakashi wouldn't lie to us, a black cat is very serious, he took the proper action in going the long way. You're just wasting time by making a big deal out of this."

Sasuke gaped at me as if he couldn't fathom my logic in the slightest, he quickly got over it and proceed to ask Kakashi if he was actually going to teach us. Kakashi nodded and spoke to both us.

" Now I understand that Sora, ( he paused and looked at us to which I nodded to indicate that I was Sora) needs a teacher for lightning chakra manipulation, and Sasuke needs more drills to improve his fire style training. I'm honestly impressed however, most ninja don't even learn nature transformation until their chunin. Leave it to the Uchiha to train from a young age I guess. Sasuke I'll deal with you first as Sora needs direct instruction."

With that Kakashi waved for Sasuke to follow him and lead him to a pond on the other side of the clearing. I sat down again and waited for Kakashi to come again. After about ten mins Kakashi had given Sasuke the drills he was to do and walked back over to where I was sitting. I quickly stood up, Kakashi immediately took a serious visage and asked

" Now just how did you know I was coming."

I was confused by his statement and said,

" I'm not quite sure what you mean, could you explain more?"

" How did you sense me coming before I got here, you threw a kunai where I was going to land and you reacted to my presence far faster than anyone normally could."

" Um, did father not tell you that I possess a sensor ability? I've been able to feel people by their chakra ever since I can remember."

That's right fellas I did decide to have sensor abilities, why, and isn't that broken you ask? Hell no, look at the rate of death in this world, it's considered low for ninja if only half of them live to be 25. Not to mention abilities that only sensors can feel. For my plan to work I need whatever I can get my hands on in order to live.

Kakashi visibly lightened up at my response

"Well damn kid not only do you have the perfect lightning chakra, lineage to get the Sharingan, but your also a sensor? Your gonna be a helluva badass later in life"

"No matter, however, your answer settles things, now let's get on to lightning style shall we?"

I perked up at this, finally, I could actually use my style, no more basic training, no more attempting to sneak jutsu past father (unsuccessfully)

" I assume you have already completed the leaf exercise for lightning correct? ( I nodded) Great, well I guess I can start you off with something small, I'm going to go through these hand signs very slowly so you can memorize them alright? ( another nod)"

(Horse, Snake, Boar, Horse, Dog, Boar)

After these were completed a light buzzing began and sparks began to lightly flash in between his outstretched fingers. The sparks faded away and he looked at me

" This is a D-rank Jutsu known as **Shock Palm** , it emits a very low energy current of lightning into your hand and will lightly shock whoever it touches, it does almost nothing but it adds a lil something extra to punches and the like, I know all you've done so far is learn to convert your chakra into lightening but I want you to try it anyhow, oh and try to use as little chakra as possible, anything more than a tiny amount will cause the jutsu not to activate"

I nodded quickly and closed my eyes in focus, I whipped through the hand seals I had already managed to memorize, and stretched out my fingers, I felt a very slight pull on my chakra reserve and heard a slight buzzing, but most of all it felt amazing, like nothing I had ever felt, it was like I was made to use this chakra, which I pretty much was but that's beside the point. I opened my eyes and looked at my hands which had sparks practically flying off of them, a glance at Kakashi told me he was impressed with what I had done. However amazing it felt, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with it that it wasn't… complete. Something the jutsu was leaving out.

"Well color me impressed Sora, yours seems to be stronger than the one I used, guess it's to be expected of someone with a perfect affinity though" Kakashi stated with his signature eye smile

"T-thanks I guess"

Kakashi's eye smile disappeared as he saw my face looked confused

" Why the hesitation? You accomplished something amazing for anyone, especially at your age you should be freaking out, going wild, what gives?" The twenty-year-old cyclops asked questioningly

" Its- It's just, something feels off with the jutsu, almost like its not quite complete, I'm not entirely certain why I know but, something is screaming at me that there's more to this jutsu than this."

"Hmm" Kakashi pondered out loud " Well.. If you feel like it can be improved then do it, I see nothing wrong with it but if you can improve it, great, however, it might take a very long time considering its a very well established jutsu, I'm going to check on Sasuke for a bit so I'll be back in half an hour or so to check on you, at the very least practice it and make it feel more natural."

Kakashi turned and began to walk over to Sasuke who was in the middle of shooting off a small fire jutsu unaware that he had set a bush on fire.

I turned around and sat down, If I was to make this jutsu better I would need to focus, to feel it, activate it, make it my own, so I drowned out the background noise of Sasuke frantically putting the burning bush out and Kakashi speaking and began to focus with all I had. I spent the next few minutes eyes closed just repeating the Jutsu over and over again until I had a feel for how it activated and the exact feeling it put on my chakra network. After about 10 mins I had a decent grasp of how the jutsu worked.

As a preface I need to explain why this was a very basic jutsu, the most basic of any elemental jutsu anyone can perform, assuming the said person is a chunin or above in skill level. This was one of the said jutsu. This specific jutsu did 3 things simultaneously. One, it converted chakra from its base form and turned it into lightning chakra which is done in the horse and snake hand seals. Two, the chakra is shunted into the hands using the horse and dog, then using the boar seal the chakra runs through these stages in a steady flow to replace what is lost in the sparks and any discharges.

Seem complicated? That's the point, it was a very weak jutsu but it required a lot of hand seals to work without an innate knowledge of the elemental transformation, the comparatively high number of seals to power ratio was to divide up the parts and allow a low amount of knowledge and skill to be required to activate it. To me, it didn't seem that difficult to figure out (thank you perfect affinity). In higher ranked jutsu, all the steps of this jutsu would be underlying steps in-between handseals, done out of skill, not handseals. Take Chidori for example, the conversion and allocation of lightning chakra would be done before the first seal was even necessary. With this in mind, I began to search for what felt wrong.

The first horse seal was necessary as changing chakra continuously while doing other steps was a little too advanced for me but wouldn't be too far fetched to figure out later however the snake seal was just to stabilize the expected crude lightning chakra, as I had a perfect affinity this step was pointless and wasted chakra, the boar and horse seals were utterly useless as the way they reacted to one another was a crude version of what I had practiced with lightning chakra so I threw them both out in favor of doing it myself. The final boar seal I needed to leave in, as it actually did a fairly good job at aiding the homeostasis of the jutsu.

My biggest problem was power and chakra waste through the sparks. While this jutsu required only a little chakra but it would fully eat away my reserves in two hours, not ideal for long drawn out combat and overall I felt like it needed fixing. Power was the next step, I had tested the jutsu on myself twice and I was very unimpressed, while the sparks made it seem slightly intimidating the actual shock dealt left much desired.

However, if I increased the chakra flow forcefully it caused the jutsu to fail. So I needed a way to increase the power of the shock while stopping the sparks to not waste any chakra. Luckily the bird seal is commonly used to increase power and contain and use excess chakra but only when used in conjunction with lightning chakra specifically… and yes I knew that because I had studied in my free time ( don't judge, this crap was very very technical and difficult to learn, there was a ton of it, you wouldn't believe the amount of ninja that had no idea how these seals actually affected the jutsu, they would just learn it from someone, practice it until they had it down and use it in combat like amateurs ).

So there I had it, the final product consisted of three seals. Horse, Boar, and Bird.

( I know I ranted on but this was the thought process and I thought you would be at least slightly interested in how jutsu actually worked)

I stood up and ran through these seals and pumped a steady flow of lightning chakra into my hands, I watched my hands and a buzzing started slowly and built up, no sparks were released and I could feel more power in my hands. I looked closely and saw tiny tendrils of lightning flashing in between my fingers. I began to laugh, I did it! I looked at Kakashi and saw he was still giving Sasuke a few pointers. So naturally feeling giddy and having slight adrenaline high from excitement I decided to test it, on myself.

I cocked back my fist and punched it into my leg, hard enough to feel it but not hard enough to hurt, what I hadn't quite expected was to feel… well, have you ever gotten like a really bad static shock or accidentally touched something with a decent amount of volts behind it? It was like that but fifty times worse, after I hit my leg it began to spasm and contract and it hurt way more than I expected it to. The whole area where I hit was a bright red and stung like crazy. It kinda sobered me up and made me not so excited but before I knew it Kakashi had appeared and was staring at me incredulously. He glanced down at the red mark on my calf and only said.

"Show me."

I ran through the seals and activated the jutsu, all the while noting the look in Kakashi's eye, one I couldn't quite put emotion to. It activated and the buzzing and faint flashing of electricity could be heard, the rush and amazing feeling came as well letting me know that the jutsu was active without looking. Kakashi grabbed my wrist and examined my hand thoroughly going over it. He let it go and I halted the chakra flow and converted the excess chakra back into regular chakra. Kakashi at this point had a hand up to his mouth almost as if he was biting his fist.

" Sora.." Kakashi started with " I need you to fully understand what you have done, you took a jutsu that you have never seen before correct? *nod* And you have not only got it on your first try but you have taken it and made it better, something that for any jutsu including D-rank is very difficult to do, all under thirty minutes. Judging by your lack of astonishment I can only assume you don't know how high skill of a feat this is.

There was no excited tone in his voice, it just sounded like his normal bored self but in his eyes, I saw excitement and interest I hadn't noticed before.

Taking it all in however I still wasn't terribly surprised, due to my studying and perfect affinity it stood to reason that I could do something like this, it was easy for me. However, I knew I needed to reply to him.

" I- All I did was do what felt right and it worked out"

Kakashi began to chuckle "and that's what makes it all the more amazing," he said with a patented eye smile.

He whipped out two metal rods shaped like cylinders each about the size of his fingers and tossed them to me, I caught them and immediately noticed the two seals on each side.

" Before I give you any more jutsu I want you to practice on controlling your lightning chakra better, I know you already have an astounding grasp on it, but the leaf exercise can only get you so far and I'm fairly sure you have already gotten to where it's pretty much ineffective. These two rods are used for more advanced lightning chakra training, the basic exercise I want you to practice for the rest of our session has to do with the seals on the ends of both of the rods. They are to change and disrupt the flow of lightning chakra. With these seals, you won't be able to maintain a constant and even flow of lightning chakra. The goal of this exercise is to make a steady flow of lightning from one rod to another, one will be held in your hand and the second will be placed somewhere away from you. The farther away you place them the harder it will be to control and the more juice you will need to put in it. I'm not going to lie it's actually fairly hard but with your affinity, I don't think it will take you all that long to figure out.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei! I'll give it a shot!" I replied happily

He nodded and began to walk to Sasuke. I sat down again and put one of the rods on the ground about a foot away from me. For about the next hour I worked at the exercise, I managed to make a steady stream of lighting up to about two feet away but any farther became too difficult to maintain. Kakashi came over from time to time to give small tips and encouragement. However, after the hour Kakashi called Sasuke and me over. He was reading one of the Makeout Paradise books not even sparing us a glance.

" Alright boys, that was a great first session, can you meet next week at the same time?"

We both nodded and he dismissed us, we all began to walk our way out of the training area when Sasuke remembered he needed to help one of our relatives with running their shop so he excused himself and ran back to the compound. I was alone with Kakashi as we walked back, I knew I needed him to keep quiet about how well I did during our first training so I spoke up.

" Hey, Kakashi- sensei?"

"Hmm?" The grey-haired man replied

" Could you maybe keep quiet with how well I did?"

Kakashi hitched up his eyebrow " Alright, but I want to hear why."

" Well I'm planning to be a ninja, if no one knows exactly how good I am they will underestimate me, a ninja's greatest tool is a surprise right? I would much rather surprise someone and have them underestimate me, might allow me to live longer in this line of work and will allow me to serve Konoha even more."

Kakashi gave me an owlish look and suddenly belted out a hearty laugh

"Sora, you have the right idea, your gonna be a great ninja someday kid, your right anything to give you an edge will certainly increase your chances of living another day, I won't tell anyone about how good you are."

He ruffled my hair and went back to reading his book. We got to the main road and we parted ways. He headed towards the residential district and I wanted to go to the main part of town. Fugaku allowed Sasuke and I to wander around the village as long as we had caught up on our duties and didn't wander off too far.

As I was walking I noticed someone in the ninja graveyard complex. This isn't even slightly out of the ordinary, almost every single time I had walked passed the graveyard I had seen at least one. However this person stood out, for one they had long grey hair, they had black eyes, a blade in their sharp teeth, they were slightly translucent, and floated with no legs. It was the fucking Shinigami.

I glanced around incredulously, no one walking down the road noticed it or even acknowledged it was there. Even those who I noticed looked straight towards where it was floating. I began to walk over, out of pure curiosity. As I got up close the temperature seemed to plummet, from a sunny 78 degrees to what I estimated to be near 50. As I got closer the Shinigami actually turned to look at me, I saw my own death in many different situations flash before my eyes but still, I kept walking, what I knew of the shinigami through lore was that it wouldn't kill me unless it was my time (this was just lore not necessarily true but I decided to trust it.)

"So… why can I see you?" I asked

The Shinigami looked straight at me and I swear it slightly cocked its head.

"Mhhm isdhs dahdf massdffhg"

The shinigami said as though it was incredibly muffled in speech.

I just stared at the thing " … what was that?"

Its hand moved towards me and I almost passed out as the level of killing intent skyrocketed causing the surroundings to become even colder than they were moments before, "Sorhsyd idddnno huw towe conton dfisdfs yewt" It mumbled as its hand moved away from me and pulled off its own head… Look I know, if you think I wasn't surprised you're wrong.

As I stood there gaping at the thing a sudden tuft of blonde hair poked out of the hole the shinigami's head once occupied. A face that I can only describe as blindingly pale white popped out of the hole. A halo popped above the man's head, his features looked disturbingly familiar to a certain someone I met after my death, except he was just extremely pale instead of tan.

" Oh man I keep forgetting to take off the mask." The man said in a bored dreary voice, his blue eyes dull as he looked at me.

"Um… so who are you?" I asked nothing but confused, I had just been dumbfounded staring at what was happening in front of my eyes.

" My title in this universe is the Shinigami but in reality, I am the Angel of death, my question is who are you"

I suddenly realized what was happening, Gabriel, the angel of the death being the Shinigami, it made sense.

"Oh I'm Sora Uchiha, I assume you know Gabriel-Sama, he's the one who sent me to this universe which probably explains why I can see you."

The angel of death just continued to stare at me dull eyes not quite focused on me

" Oh, right your the brat that brother sent me to talk to that's right I forgot, I forget things too often," he said laughing humorlessly "... wait what did he want me to say again?"

In this universe, It seemed like facefaulting was a part of the laws of physics as it took physical effort not to do so. I had to actually use my core to stop myself from slamming my face into the earth. Nevertheless, I looked at him and said

"W-wait so Gabriel-Sama had a message for me?"

The angel nodded and brought its withered hand to his young-looking face. Pondering what he was supposed to say.

I stood uncomfortably for about two minutes as he pondered what he had been asked to do.

"Oh right" the Angel of death muttered, "He wanted you to know that you can talk with him at any time, just call out his name when your alone and close your eyes, he said he had had so little time with you that he forgot to mention it."

It made sense, I had wondered when I would hear from Gabriel it had close to 5 years with zero contact from the angel I had honestly wondered if he had forgotten all about me. Evidently not, as he had sent the literal angel of death to talk to me.

The angel turned and glanced the behind him "Looks like someone just died, I guess I'll have to cut this meeting short for today. I relayed the message brother asked me to so I'm off, good luck, and may I not have to reap your soul anytime soon young ... whatever your name is"

And with a pop, his mask was placed back on and he disappeared from the graveyard. I soon left as a graveyard was a strange place for a child to be hanging out in. I pondered on the information I had just been given. One, Gabriel obviously wanted a word with me, it's wasn't explicitly stated, but it seemed to be implied… I assumed at least I couldn't feel any emotion from that angel at all there was no emphasizing of his words, and two, I wondered how much of this world was run by the angels. However, that wasn't a necessary question that needed to be answered so I forgot it.

As I continued down the road I decided to contact Gabriel. Noticing a park entrance in front of me and to the right, I walked in and made my way to the tree line. I sat behind a tree just out of view of the street and closed my eyes and said

"Gabriel"

The sounds of the trees slowly faded away and began to be replaced by the sound of leisurely tapping and a soft hum of iridescent lights. Smiling I opened my eyes and became instantly blinded, I had forgotten how damn bright heaven was. Slowly adjusting to the light I saw myself seated in a pure white chair facing a man as bright as the sun.

"So Sora, how have you been buddy?"

Gabriel said glancing up from his tablet (all white). His smile somehow lighting up the room even more.

"I've been fairly well actually, I have Kakashi training me currently and that's going pretty well. Plus my lightning release training is starting finally so I can actually start what I'm good at."

"That's great! I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. It makes me happy to know you enjoy the life we've given you. However, there is something I wished to discuss."

His expression growing serious for the first time I had seen he said

"You cannot stop or interrupt the Uchiha massacre in any way, it must go on"

I knew he was going to say that, honestly I knew the Uchiha massacre was too big of an event to change without dire consequences. The loss of hundreds of Sharingan wielders and thousands in the future affected MANY aspects of the ninja world. In the form I had filled out in this very office it even told me that I cannot outright change events that affect upwards of one thousand lives. The form had told me there would be certain events that wouldn't count as the discretion of my guardian angel.

I nodded in agreement breathing a sigh

" I figured, I'm not surprised in the slightest, I wasn't planning on changing that in the first place"

I breathed out with a sigh

"Good, I will, however, allow you to save 3 people other than Sasuke and yourself"

My head shot up with a snap hope in my eyes.

"However Fugaku and Mikoto must pass"

My head hung, so much for that idea, Gabriel smiled at me gently.

"You have done well Sora, despite some of you… mistakes, you have done exceptionally well at becoming attuned with your new home. I am glad to see that my choice to put my faith in you has paid off" Gabriel said with his smile blinding me.

I smiled at him, it was nice to be recognized for something I had tried very hard to do.

"Thank you, Gabriel, I'll be getting out of your hair for now" I grinned and stood up out of the pure white seat, Gabriel rose as well and gave me a handshake.

"Come visit me again Sora, oh and before I forget!"

Gabriel's halo managed to get much brighter as he remembered what he needed to say.

"There are four people I will allow you to explain your entire situation, and I will accompany you if need be to make sure they believe you"

My jaw practically hit the floor, I hadn't expected this in the slightest, again in the form it had stated that revealing one's reincarnation was a highly punishable offense unless given the right to.

"W-well who am I allowed to tell?"

Gabriel smiled and put up 4 (unsurprisingly) white fingers each with the fingernails painted… if you don't know what color they were you have a learning disability.

" Sarutobi, Itachi, Kurama, and Jiraiya"

I sat dumbfounded, never would I have thought I would be allowed to tell anyone, this opened many doors and possibilities in order to progress my plans.

" Now I've had enough of this serious stuff, and you need to head home," Gabriel said in his typical manner of speech… like a sales pitch.

"Are you having a good time?"

I smiled and said, "Yes, but the fun hasn't really started yet has it?"

Gabriel laughed and strangely enough it sounded soothing and calming like wind chimes.

" I suppose it hasn't yet huh, well I'm behind and you again need to be going I mean that's gotta be like, the third one that's hit you so far, make sure to visit again kid!"

"Wait what's hit me 3 times?" I asked in confusion to which Gabriel flashed his trademark smile and everything went dark. Next thing I knew I was back on the forest floor. I kept my eyes shut contemplating what I had just been told. An odd pain in my forehead prompted me to crack open my eyes, only to be screwed up again as apparently the 4th acorn was lobbed at my face and hit my forehead.

"Oww what the hell asshole!"

I burst out sounding and feeling pretty pissed as I burst up from my position and stuck to the tree that was behind me about 30 feet up, eyes blazing, wide open and searching for my "assailant".

I heard faint giggling coming from behind the closest tree in front of me, and a tuft of blond hair poking out from behind it. My blood almost froze.

"Could that be… no way am I that lucky to meet two of them in one day" I thought with hope.

Sure enough, a cheeky grinning face popped out from behind the tree, three whiskers on each cheek, bright blonde hair, vibrant crystalline blue eyes sparkling with mischief, a swirl black and (obviously) orange t-shirt, shorts, and very cheap shinobi sandals possibly hand me downs.

No doubt was left in my mind, standing before me was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the man, the myth, the legend himself.

"Hahaha!" Eyes squinted as he whipped around the tree "That was pretty funny, you sounded so mad, I'm sorry though…. WAIT WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Naruto ended with a confused yell his head whipping back and forth bewilderment plainly written on his face.

I snatched an acorn off of the branch right above me and "lightly" lobbed it straight into Naruto's forehead.

As soon as the acorn hit his head he fell onto his butt, his confusion and now pain only becoming more evident in his ever-widening eyes.

"You know," I said dryly "Maybe throwing acorns at someone's face isn't the best way to introduce yourself, ah but who am I to not respond in kind?"

Naruto's head rocketed up the tree until his eyes rested on me, casually standing sideways on the tree, and man if I thought his eyes were wide before.

"How are you… how are you doing that that's so COOL!" Naruto ended his question with a shout, his eyes shining like never before. "I've never seen something so cool, are you a ninja?"

I smiled and dropped back to the ground. I reached towards him with my hand to help him up. " It is a ninja technique but I'm not a ninja yet, nowhere close." I said with a genuine smile "I'm Sora Uchiha by the way, nice to meet you"

Naruto grinned back and me and accepted my hand "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you too! Where did you learn how to do that?"

I shrugged and leaned back on the tree. "Found it in a scroll at my family place and practiced it until I didn't have to think about it."

"Wow!" Naruto's eyes glimmered "do you think you could show me?"

I chuckled "I could show you some stuff and help but it would take a very long time to get down"

For about 3 hours Naruto and I trained, or more accurately played. Naruto surprisingly had his chakra network active, most likely due to Kurama, but had never accessed it as he had never even been talked to about chakra. I quickly realized that trying to teach this young of a Naruto anything would be a waste so I decided to just show him some things and then play ninja with him not using any chakra of course.

After 3 hours the sun had begun to set and my stomach was protesting my lack of food. I called off our 30th game of ninja tag (Naruto's endurance was nothing to scoff at) and pointed at the sunset.

"Well it's going to get dark soon I think we should head out."

Naruto's grinning fell for a split second

"Oh okay… I guess I'll see you around then."

Naruto turned around and began to walk down the path to the residential district, hands in pockets and head hanging slightly.

I caught up to him and smiled "Oh good choice, I know this ramen place this way if you want to go there for dinner"

His head perked up. "W-what do you mean?" he asked confused

I looked at him with faked confusion, "What do you mean, what do you mean? Where going out for dinner, again I know this awesome ramen shop if you want to go there."

Naruto's head was all the way up and stared slack-jawed at me. However, a realization came to him and his head slumped.

"I- I don't have any money, they charged me extra for milk this week so I don't have anything left to spend on food… I-im sorry…"

Naruto looked like he was on the edge of tears and I understand why, besides the Hokage, I was likely one of the only people willing to interact with him, I was probably the first person to offer to eat dinner with him. Even if he only just had enough money to pay for the food he would have said yes right away, no matter how little he left for later. However, because he had nothing he was embarrassed and beginning to dread not talking to a friendly person.

I smiled, " Well that's not a problem, I have more than enough for the both of us to feast tonight you don't need to worry"

That's when Naruto began to silently cry, a smile on his face all the while.

"Why are you being this nice? No one other than the old man has ever even talked to me for any amount of time."

I cocked my head "Isn't it obvious? You're a good guy, I like you Naruto, and we just hung out for like three hours, we're friends now"

Naruto just stood there in shock, not being able to believe what I was saying.

"Now come on Naruto! My stomach's growling so loud bet all of Suna can hear it."

I turned and kept walking down the road before he began to walk with me I heard him mutter the words "Friends?" Naruto caught up to me and we both began to chat along the way.

The walk was short and we rolled into the residential district. We maneuvered past the people walking around, and I was carefully watching every face that recognized the two of us. I was attempting to judge just how hated Naruto was, in the original story he was ostracized and glared at, at least that's the story showed. However from what I could tell it was a lot worse here. Every single person over the age of fifteen glared at Naruto with a fury I had not seen on the face of any non-ninja. Several times during our walk I saw people reaching for various weapons only to stop when they noticed an ANBU patrol passing or various ninja.

I could tell that Naruto was extremely uncomfortable with the glares, most likely not for himself but because of his newfound friend. I ignored the glares and continued to chat with him, not wanting to worry Naruto. We rounded the corner and Naruto's uncomfortableness melted away.

"You meant this place!? The old man took me here a few times this is great!"

Naruto's grin was as wide as could be, for I had taken him to none other than the Ichiraku ramen shop. Naruto bolted over and hopped onto a bar stool.

"Hey, mister!"

Naruto yelled, a massive grin plastered on his face

Teuchi, the Ichiraku ramen stand owner turned around smile on his face

"Well if it isn't Naruto! How's it going, little guy?"

Naruto kept grinning and gestured over to me.

"I made a new friend Oji-san! This is Sora Uchiha, he's training to be a ninja-like his brother."

Teuchi glanced over in my direction, "Ah yes Sora-kun, it's good to see you again, how is your family doing?"

" Pretty good I would say Teuchi-san, Itachi-nii and Sasuke-san are doing quite well in their studies, my parents are keeping busy"

The man seemed to grin even wider if it was possible "Well I'm glad to hear it Sora, your clan is a boon to my shop so I am always happy to serve the head family"

Naruto seemed to look back and forth from Teuchi and I puzzled look on his face.

"Wait what do you mean head family?" The confused boy asked still very confused

Teuchi spoke up before I could say anything

"Naruto, your buddy here is second in line for the Uchiha clan head position, he's near the closest thing we can have to a prince in the village."

Naruto just stopped and stared at me, I could feel my cheeks brighten up. I quickly spoke up

"Technically, yes but I hate it when people give me difference just because of my status, rather than my own accomplishments" Well aware of how embarrassed I looked.

Naruto looked positively ecstatic "My best friend is so COOOOL, Believe it!"

After calming down Naruto I began to talk about my clan with him. Telling him about my brothers and other family members, as well as the stress of being a clan head candidate. Teuchi chimed in and told Naruto how I had introduced the idea of making clan specific ramen. For the Uchiha, he had made a Tomato based ramen and incredibly spicy ramen. For the Inuzuka and Akimichi, he had made a meat lover ramen, for the Aburame he had added ingredients that somehow improved the taste of their chakra ( I believe to make their bugs more loyal). He had even created sweet ramen for the Hyuuga, however, because ramen was "undignified" Teuchi offered to have someone run ramen to the compound whenever it was ordered so their dignity could remain intact. The logistics had been handled by Teuchi but he still credited me with the idea to start it in the first place.

Naruto seemed to be enjoying the conversation and, of course, his ramen. He watched as I quickly signaled Teuchi and he poured out a Tomato based ramen and seated it at the stool next to me. Shooting me another quizzical look I quickly explained

" I can feel that my brother is on his way, he only ever eats this kind of ramen so Teuchi knows when I do that to start a bowl for him."

Naruto nodded but then almost jumped out of his skin when I whipped my hand back and caught a Kuni that would have stabbed into my shoulder. I spun the stool around and jumped straight into the falling Sasuke across the street. He had jumped off the building behind us and thrown the blunted kunai. He wasn't falling in a way that allowed him to deal with my sudden burst of speed towards him and when I reached him all he could manage was a panicked swipe at my head. Ducking my head under his swipe I grabbed his arm and stuck myself to the wall behind him, my momentum carrying him into the wall with me. I put the kunai to his throat and stopped both of our falls.

"Soraaaaa" Sasuke whined, " Can you let me go pleaseee?"

"Ok," I said letting go of him, purposely making him fall in a way that he couldn't land properly, as such he landed in a crumpled heap.

"Sora you asshole" Saskue's cute younger brother act long gone " You coulda just let me go like normal"

" Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke, I thought I told you to stop mock assassinating me when I'm eating didn't I?" I asked jumping off of the wall before the owners could see what was going on.

He grumbled "Stupid sensor abilities always screwing my attempts up"

"Mhmm, whatever though, Sasuke come and meet my new friend Naruto"

We both walked over and Sasuke met Naruto for the first time. Their meeting was very interesting, they became very fast friends, similar to Naruto and I but to a much faster degree. However, it was their chakra that was the most interesting. I couldn't see chakra but I could still feel it. Both of their chakras felt like they reached out to embrace one another as if the chakra remembered one another. This confirmed my suspicion, despite my coming here Sasuke was the reincarnation of Indra and Naruto, Ashura. Good, that made things a lot easier, however, it would force Sasuke, at least initially to go down a dark path. It was now my responsibility to ensure that he wouldn't make the same mistakes he made last time.

Once our ramen was gone Sasuke and I paid up and offered to walk Naruto to his place, we all kept talking and laughing, however, I noticed that the looks we were getting now were much darker than they were before. I started to get wary, I didn't know quite how bad the villagers were towards Naruto but I wasn't willing to find out the hard way. So I quickly led them both down a side street in the attempt to distance ourselves from the other villagers. What a fool I was.

To my horror, I realized that we had wandered down the bar district. Too late to turn around without causing either Naruto or Sasuke to worry. So I decided to just rough it out and get off this street as fast as possible. Weaving in between various patrons I sped up the pace. Suddenly I heard a small muffled yelp, I whipped my head back and couldn't see Naruto beside Sasuke. Panic gripped my heart, I rushed back to Sasuke who was looking extremely confused.

"Sasuke what happened?!" I quickly asked

"I-I don't know out of nowhere this guy grabbed Naruto and started to drag him away"

"SHIT, SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT I WAS SO CARELESS!" I yelled

Sasuke just looked more and more confused "Sora what's going on, was that person his dad or?"

I grabbed Sasuke and started to sprint towards where I could feel Naruto

"Sasuke, Naruto is an orphan that man is kidnapping him!"

Horror flashed on Sasuke's face and he began to run next to me, horror quickly changed to rage.

"Let's save him then!"

I felt the chakra quickly dip down an alleyway about twenty meters down the road. Sasuke and I were at the alleyway about five seconds later.

I saw a large man leading Naruto away, he looked like a villager however many villagers had some amount of ninja training, whether they were dropouts or children of low ranked ninja. We needed to be careful, no matter how skilled I was at this age, an adult with some training could seriously hurt me, however, he could kill Naruto.

"HEY" I yelled stopping the man in his tracks

The huge man turned around scowling at me, right away I became aware of his physique. He wasn't fat, not by a long shot. This man was mostly muscle, outweighing Sasuke and I together by at least 5 times. A long knife in his right hand and Naruto in his left. " This doesn't concern you brat, go home"

"You are kidnapping a citizen of Konoha, as citizens and friends of his this does concern us your piece of shit." Sasuke spat out

The man let out a laugh full of malice "look at that Kyuubi! You've made some friends"

The man swung Naruto to face us by his neck, my heart dropped even more when I saw the expression on Naruto's face, no fear, no anger, no pleading, just nothing, like this was normal. A dead look in his eyes looking down at the floor, completely defeated. My attention snapped back to the man as his laugh went hysterical.

" Imagine that! The very monster that killed my wife has friends!" He stopped laughing and his voice went cold. " I was going to torture this little bastard but now that Ive been seen I might as well end this here"

The man raised his right hand and flipped the knife around as to stab Naruto, I didn't even need to glance at Sasuke to know he was moving, we both whipped out kunai threw them and began sprinting at the man. He glanced up at the kunai and slashed at them knocking both of them away. Grunting at Sasuke and I, he tossed Naruto to the side, and audible crack came out as Naruto's head slammed against the wall. As we approached I barked out " Sasuke, pattern five number two!" Sasuke barked back " Right!"

The pattern system was a commonly used codename for a certain premeditated plan. As juvenile as Sasuke and I were, our clan heavily pushed us, two possible heirs, to quickly learn everything that might prove an advantage such as right now. Pattern five was a plan to extract a target from a single aggressor, number two indicated that in the group the number two in terms of combat strength would extract the target as fast as possible.

The man wound his left arm back and attempted to strike at Sasuke but he managed to slide under the strike. The man clearly had some ninja training as he noticed my disappearance in front of him and my appearance above him. He raised his bladed hand up and deflected my tanto strike aimed toward his hands. I had been attempting to slice off his fingers to force him to release the knife. Midair, however, I was unable to fully block the strike that came from his left arm which due to his raw strength threw me down the alleyway. I glanced up as I stuck my hands and feet to the alley wall. Sasuke had managed to get a hold on Naruto but the weight was too much for the young boy and was forced to go very slow. This had given the man the chance to turn and grab Sasuke roughly by the neck. Using a slight burst of chakra I rushed forward faster than the distracted man was expecting and delivered a dropkick straight to his exposed right side, feeling a small crack I smirked. However, the strong kick only served to piss the man further off. Before I could fall to the ground the man launched Sasuke down the alleyway towards the main street, turning to me he grabbed my leg and threw me with what I can only assume was his full strength. I attempted to cushion my strike on the wall with chakra, but the speed I was flying at was far too much to be properly cushioned. My back slamming against the wall I immediately coughed up blood. Sliding down the wall I opened my eyes and hurriedly searched for Naruto. Seeing him about three feet from me and the man glaring at Sasuke I saw the chance I had been waiting for. As soon as my feet touched the pavement I lunged toward Naruto, grabbing onto his right shoulder I flooded my system with as much chakra as I could muster and buffed my muscles.

"Sasuke go long!"

Sasuke nodded and jumped back a few feet, I wound up and with everything I had I threw Naruto to Sasuke. His eyes widened slightly as Naruto was lobbed over forty feet straight into his arms, knocking him over initially but he managed to balance himself in time to take off running.

Our objective was complete but I was hurt, and the villager was livid. Upon seeing his target disappear onto the main street the man screamed in rage.

" YOU FUCKING BRAT, I WILL KILL YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY!"

As funny as that notion was, a partially trained villager killing the Uchiha clan, this was no laughing matter. The blow to the wall had cracked at least two ribs, and I could feel a sharp pain coming from my kidneys. On top of that, I was pretty sure that I had torn something in my shoulder due to throwing Naruto.

I jumped back as the man lunged at me, knife swiping wildly in an attempt to kill me. Fighting him in the alley was extremely detrimental to me, I couldn't go all out or make full use of my speed with how choked it was, as well as the danger of being thrown into another wall. I continued to jump back until we were about on the street. Ducking under another wild swipe I rushed behind him. Using all the strength and chakra I could muster, I jumped and delivered the strongest dropkick I had the power to give. It threw me back a few feet but managed to launch the villager about ten feet into the street.

I knew I needed to hold him here until an Anbu team or an Uchiha police patrol came by. If he managed to escape he would try this again. Ignoring the throbbing pain in my legs, kidneys, and ribs I rushed forward into the street and delivered a punch to the man's face as he was attempting to get up. This barely fazed him and he swiped his blade at me again. Ducking underneath I reached to my back and pulled out my ninjato, Deflecting a few blows that would have gouged me I had the chance to glance around our fight, people on the street were crowding up curious to the fight some looked horrified that such a young kid was fighting this behemoth but no one stepped in. Where were the Police? This was the bar district, the police should be littering the entire stretch of street. Glancing back I realized my looking away was a mistake, the man had reared back and delivered a crushing blow to my ninjato, with unexpected strength (most likely from chakra) thrown into the attack, my hold on my sword was knocked loose and was thrown out of my hands. My eyes widening I began to jump back, my mistake realized. However, it was too late and the man caught my leg and hoisted me in the air knife at the ready.

" Oh, you thought I couldn't use chakra huh! Die, you Demon lover!"

The man reared back his right hand and began to stab at my face. Thoughts screamed through my head and I felt panic begin to creep up.

'SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT, I'm gonna die again! I have to block it I need something to block it I need…'

Suddenly as if possessed my right hand rose up in the way of the blade, not fast, however, almost like time had slowed down, I felt a sharp pain in my eyes but I didn't blink or look away. I felt a chunk of chakra leave my system through my hand and the pain in my eyes flared and faded. The knife continued down its path until it reached my hand. As soon as the knife reached my hand, it shattered. Stunned the man didn't know what had happened and left himself open, seizing my chance I whipped through several hand seals and pumped chakra into my hands.

"RAITON: SHOCK PALM" I screamed out and thrust both hands into his chest. My hands were coated with much more lightning chakra than I had practiced with fully discharged around the area of the man's heart. An odd look came across the man's face and he clutched his heart with his free hand, dropping me in the process. Landing roughly on the ground I staggered to my feet, a faint voice caught my ear.

"I'm sorry Akiko… I couldn't…"

I looked at the man who was now face first in the dirt, several tears ran down his face and were now pooling on the ground. With one more shuddering breath the man stopped moving, eyes closed. The crowd around me was completely silent. I was in shock, did I… did I actually kill him?

A sudden whistle blew out and the crowd parted to let a police squad through, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt my body relax and suddenly the dull ache in my eyes disappeared. The world spun around me and I almost passed out. Putting both hands on the ground I managed to catch my breath when I noticed that my right hand pushed up slightly higher than my left. As the police force moved in I looked closely at my right hand and was able to see a small clear film that coated my entire hand, it was slowly fading and before my eyes, it flickered out and disappeared but I knew what I had seen. My eyes widened in shock.

'Wait! Is that… no way is that it? Did I just activate it?'

These thoughts were forced out of my mind as the police squad finally reached us. The matter was dealt with quickly, eyewitness reports were taken as well as statements from Sasuke, Naruto, and I. Naruto was given a personal escort to the hospital, the same would have been given for me but I refused until I saw the report though and gave all the statements I needed to give. A passing Anbu squad used some healing Jutsu on me to heal my kidneys, legs and ribs. However a trip to the hospital was still needed.

After discussing the events again to the vice head of the police department (my Uncle) I got the scope of what had entirely happened. The man's name was Shoto Masahana, an ex shinobi that had gotten permanently injured during his chunin graduation exam. He had become a shop owner, selling various glasswares with his wife. Their shop had been crushed, his wife inside, during the Kyuubi event. Leading to his hatred of Naruto. I was commended for taking him down, as he had assaulted a member of the public with the intent to kill and let go with no further questioning. I could count it lucky that he seemed more concerned with me not knowing what Naruto possessed than actually looking further into the fight. The information wasn't told to me outright, but more gathered based off of clues he had unknowingly given me. I was soon cleared and let go.

Leaving the judiciary office I saw Sasuke sitting on a couch in the waiting area. He looked up at me and concern immediately was on his face. Getting up to walk out with me he spoke up.

"Sora I heard what happened after I got Naruto out, are you okay?"

I wasn't okay, in no way was I, okay, the image of the man dead by my had were seared in my head. As it was I was barely holding it together. I wanted to run, to throw up, to scream, I couldn't breathe right. I wasn't a ninja yet and I had killed someone. Granted is was to protect Naruto, but I had not intended or wanted to kill him.

"I'll be okay for now Sasuke, I just need some time. Come on let's check on Naruto.

Sasuke could still tell something was wrong but let it drop upon hearing my tone.

Once we reached the hospital we were let in without fuss. Naruto was unconscious still, however that was mostly due to the medication he was on. After sitting by his bedside and being dragged off by my doctor to get a full checkup, Sasuke and I left. The walk back was very quiet, until about 5 mins before we reached the gate.

" Hey, Sora?"

"Yea" I responded tiredly

" Why would that man attack Naruto like that?"

I glanced at Sasuke who was staring at his feet

I sighed and just hung my head " I don't know yet but I want to find out, once we get home, I need to have a talk with Tou-san, but I need you to understand Saskue."

He looked at me quizzically but I spoke up again.

" Whatever it is, it is a massive secret, probably an S ranked secret."

The quizzical look turned into shock

" W-w how? What secret about Naruto could be that crucial."

" During my talk with our uncle in the police station something struck me as odd, he seemed extremely stressed and nervous about the situation until something specific in my recanting."

"What part did he relax at?"

"When I mentioned that the man had called Naruto by his name the entire time."

Sasuke gave me a questioning look

"But… but Sora he kept calling him a… a demon right?"

I nodded my head grimace on my face.

"I believe I have an idea why that would cause him to relax, but I need to confirm it with father. I need you to keep quiet about this, you may even need to drop it if it's as serious as an S rank secret okay Sasuke?"

He nodded after a moment of hesitation

"I promise Sora"

"Good"

As Sasuke and I walked through the clan compound gate a whirlwind of black hair covered both of us and gave a soul-crushing bear hug. Dealing with a hysterical mother was the last thing I thought I could deal with at the moment but nonetheless I calmed her down and managed to talk her down from forever stopping both of us from being a ninja. As I walked into our house Saskue slipped off to his room and I headed for our Father's study.

Knocking on the thin door I heard him say.

"Enter"

I came in and sat before the desk. Fugaku took off his glasses and leveled his eyes at me.

"So you took your first kill"

I grimaced and nodded, not wanting any reminder.

"I heard the report from your uncle already, while he may not have been a chunin, he was for sure a threat, one you handled incredibly for your age. I couldn't be more proud."

I nodded, "Father I have to point out I was not the only one to face the man, Sasuke did his part in the plan and extracted Naruto, without him, there was no way for me to safely handle the threat. He deserves equal commendation."

"Ahh yes… the Uzumaki." Fugaku said ignoring the majority of my statement

"I'm going to ask both of you boys not to interact with that… the boy again" a cold look crossing his face.

Despite how I felt I couldn't help but laugh. A similar cold look was quickly adopted onto my face.

"Oh do explain why father."

Fugaku faltered slightly at the sharp tone in my voice.

"Well… you saw what happened today, its dangerous to be near hi-"

"Bullshit!"

I snapped, causing Fugaku to stand up from his desk in anger.

"How dare you speak to m-"

He froze as he saw my expression, no longer a young child who was ignorant of the world. But of a man who knew so much more than him. A man with a pair of active Sharingan.

"I dare because you insult my intelligence father."

I spat out

"You actually think I couldn't see the connection between my new friend and the Nine-Tailed fox? Do you play the son you touted as a genius as a fool?"

"I… who told you?" Fugaku said looking downright murderous "Whoever they are their lives are forfeit."

"Again, I'm a genus remember, Father your the one who kept telling me that over and over when I was a toddler. Try listening to what you say a little more seriously."

Silence followed as Fugaku stared at my eyes.

"When did they awaken?"

"During the fight, he had the upper hand and they activated. You're avoiding the largest issue, however. You can rest assured, Sasuke doesn't know anything about the nine-tails. He's going to be curious, he's quite the genius himself, but he's promised not to dig into it."

Fugaku seemed to breathe a sigh of relief

"Still I'm going to ask you to stay away from the boy, now that you know the reason there shouldn't be any-"

"No"

I cut him off again.

"Frankly I'm horribly disappointed in the village, our clan, and even your father. despite the amount of ninja in the village and the clan, and that you, a near S-rank shinobi you all still can't tell the difference between a kunai and its scroll. He is the Kyuubi's jailor, not the Kyuubi."

Fugaku just stared at me not knowing what to say. I decided it was time to drop another bombshell to get things going even faster.

"Beyond that, I can't believe you of all people wouldn't recognize your own best friends son."

Fugaku stood out of his chair again, shock plastered on his face.

"Do… do you mean Minato?

With a nod, I continued.

"There are a few reasons I say that. One, come on, he is almost a carbon copy of the fourth, two, he was born the exact same day that Minato and his wife Kushina were due to have their child. Before you ask how I know that, I am a genius, right? This much is expected and three, Naruto has the exact same last name as Kushina did before getting married to Minato, Uzumaki."

Fugaku looked incredibly shaken up, as his entire worldview had massively been altered. The middle-aged Uchiha sat down and tiredly looked up at me. Fingers intertwining on his desk.

"So where is he now?"

"He is currently in the hospital sleeping off the whole ordeal"

"I see, when he wakes up, I want you to bring him here, I cannot allow my best friends son to live as he now does. We will talk more about him and his… jailing situation later. I will also ask your new instructor to begin teaching you how to effectively use the Sharingan. Normally I would take the responsibility as your father, but I am likely to be tied up for a while due to Naruto's situation."

I nodded that I understood and he waved me out muttering about the headache of all headaches approaching.

As I left the room, Itachi walked down the hall and grabbed my shoulder. I looked up at him and he motioned to follow him. Wordlessly he walked down the hall and entered his room. I entered and looked around his room. It was very bare, his Anbu outfit hung in the corner, a small plant on his office desk along with a stack of paperwork. Itachi sat down on his bed wordlessly and motioned for me to sit as well. I sat down and he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me in close. I was confused at what he wanted, however, I quickly realized when he said.

"I can see you crying Sora, its okay, you can let it out."

And just like that, the pent up emotion from the day released, killing someone, my first kill, I knew it would be hard, but I hadn't expected to feel this horrible. I started crying and buried myself into his chest. Uncontrolled wracking sobs filled the air.

The day I met Naruto was over, however, from that day on, it seemed that my new life had just begun.

A/N: Welp this took far longer than I was expecting, even after I wrote the previous A/N. Sorry bout that, college is rough but I will do my best to keep up on this, again I have tons of ideas and I know where Im going with this story. Feel free to comment and sorry that it took so long Tony.


End file.
